contigo nada es lo mismo
by Aihara Irie
Summary: Dean Winchester acaba de mudarse junto a su hermano y su padre a un pequeño y retirado pueblo de EEUU, nada más llegar ya odia el lugar y todo lo relacionado con él, hasta que conoce a Castiel Novak con el que empieza a descubrir cosas nuevas...
1. Conociendo a Castiel Novak

Dean acababa de llegar y ya odiaba aquel lugar. No entendía por qué su padre había decidido de repente dejarlo todo y asentarse en aquel pueblo apartado y pequeño de cualquier grande ciudad. Simplemente no le entraba en la cabeza.

Por el contrario y como era de esperar a Sammy le había encantado la idea. Por fin podría ser un «niño normal» y dejar de cambiar de colegio cada 3 meses. Podría tener amigos y hacer los deberes sin tener la incertidumbre de cuando se marcharían.

La casa que John Winchester había comprado era bastante amplia, contaba con 4 habitaciones,2 baños,cocina, salón y un jardín de considerable magnitud. Dean había elegido la habitación más separada de las 4, cuanto menos se cruzara con John mejor. No es que a él le encantara de ir de un lugar a otro, pero tampoco le gustaba vivir en pueblos pequeños donde todo el mundo te conocía.

¡Maldición! Como lo odiaba ya...

Una vez instalados subió a su cuarto y se encerró, llevaban horas abriendo cajas y colocando harto.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y entró sin esperar su respuesta.

-¡Sammy no te he dado permiso para que entraras!-le espetó enfadado.

-Papá dice que bajes-le informó ignorando la bronca.

-Pues dile a papá que no me da la gana bajar.

-Dean-suspiró su hermano menor-han llegado invitados, sería grosero no bajar a saludar.

No tuvo más remedio que ceder. Bajó a regañadientes y con cara de pocos amigos y entró en el salón.

-Hola-saludó secamente

-Este es mi hijo mayor, Dean-se apresuró a presentarle John-Ellos son nuestros vecinos de en frente. Michael y Anna Novak. Son hermanos.

Dean les tendió la mano y se mantuvo en silencio mientras su padre hablaba. Aquellos chicos no eran mucho mayores que Dean. Anna, pelirroja y guapa, parecía tener como máximo un año más que él y Michel, muy rubio y de severos ojos grises a lo sumo tendría unos 25 años. Aunque hablaba como un auténtico adulto.

Dean pronto averiguo que los Novak eran en total 5 hermanos: Michael,Gabriel,Rafael,Anna y Castiel y que había sido Michael quien prácticamente les había criado a todos. Con un padre ausente al que apenas veían una vez al año y una madre que falleció al año de nacer el pequeño Castiel había sido el hermano mayor quien había cuidado del resto. Ese dato hizo que Dean simpatizara un poco con Michael, él mismo se había pasado toda su vida cuidando de Sammy.

Por su parte Gabriel tenía fama de bromista y trasnochador, algo que no gustaba nada al mayor y que era un secreto a voces en el pueblo. Rafael era arisco y muy prepotente para el gusto de Dean, sinceramente, le caía muy , la única chica de todos los hermanos había dejado el instituto y pensaba casarse pronto-maldición tenía solo 18 años...- y el último, Castiel era casi un enigma para Dean.

A pesar de llevar allí una semana no le había visto ni una sola vez y la gente tampoco tenía chismes que contar sobre él. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo al mayor de los Winchester le carcomia la curiosidad por conocerle.

-¿Listos para el primer dia de instituto?-les preguntó John mientras hacía tortitas para desayunar.

-Preparadisimo papá-dijo con entusiasmo Sam que levaba la mochila cargada hasta arriba de libros.

-¿ Y tú Dean? ¿ No tienes ganas de conocer a tus compañeros?

-Ardo en deseos John-contestó con ironia

-Vamos chaval, seguro que conoces a buena tu último año, si sacas buenas notas podrás ir a la universidad.

Dean bufó, si algo tenía claro es que en cuanto terminara aquel año se largaría de allí,pero no a la universidad precisamente.

-Yo quiero ir a Stanford-intervino Sam

-Eres aún un enano Sammy, deberías dedicarte a pensar en otras cosas y no llevar tantos libros en la mochila si no quieres seguir siendo el «bicho raro»-le espetó.

-Dean...-la voz de John sonaba a amenaza-no hables asi a tu hermano.

-Al cuerno-replicó enfadado echando chispas por los ojos.

-Eres un idiota-le insultó Sam

-¿ A qué te...?

-¡Dean! ¡Basta ya!-rugió John Winchester

Los dos hermanos cerraron la boca y 20 minutos después salieron camino al colegio. Dean se montó en el precioso Impala que su padre había desechado y por ende regalado a él e hizo que Sam montara atrás para que no le molestara. Aquello era lo único bueno que le había pasado desde que llegaron a ese pueblo, que John le regalara el Chevy a cambio de que llevara y trajera a Sam del colegio. Encendió la radio a todo volumen y pisó el acelerador.

Cuando llegaron se aseguró de que Sam entraba bien a la escuela, por su parte él se dirigió a la primera clase del día.

Matemáticas. Un lunes a primera hora. ¿A qué imbecil se le habría ocurrido aquello? Dean Winchester supo que iba a tener que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no quedarse dormido...

Entró en la clase y cruzó toda la habitación hasta llegar a los asientos más alejados de la pizarra. No agachó la cabeza ni intentó pasar . Él era Dean Winchester y ser nuevo no le suponía ningún problema, todas aquellas caras nuevas no iban a amedrentarle.

-Vaya tio, nunca había visto a un «nuevo» con tantos aires como tú-le dijo el chico que se sentaba justo al lado.

-Dean Winchester-se presentó-Llegué aqui hace un poco más de una semana.

-Chuck Carver. Llevo aqui toda mi vida-replicó divertido

-En realidad es «El Profeta»-intervino el tio que se sentaba delante.

-Calláte Ass, estás zumbado-contestó molesto el aludido.

-¿ Por qué le llamaís asi?-preguntó Dean sin poder evitarlo.

-Se pasa el día escribiendo cosas que solo él entiende y anunciando el acostumbrarás-dijo dandole un golpecito en el hombro.

Dean pasó el resto de la clase preguntandose con qué clase de gente se había juntado ya el primer día. Cuando al fin terminó la tortura de las matemáticas miró su horario de nuevo: Historia,lengua y la última clase del biologia.

-Que bien tio-exclamo Ass-tenemos las mismas clases excepto la biologia.

-¿Qué teneís vosotros?-preguntó Dean

-Yo informática y «El Profeta» va a religión.

-¿Religión?

-Era lo más fácil-se defendió Chuck

Las siguientes horas más que escuchar la explicación de los profesores se las pasó escuchando como Ash y Chuck se insultaban él uno a otro mientras se arreaban hostias por debajo de la mesa.

-¿Nos vemos después en el RoadHouse?-preguntó Ash a Dean cuando terminó la clase de lengua.

-¿Es ese bar que está al lado de la piscina de verano?

-El mismo.

-Nos vemos luego allí.

Dean asintió con la cabeza. Aquello no había estado tan mal aunque esos dos estaban totalmente idos de la cabeza. Se encogió de hombros, mejor eso a dar con un pijo estirado de esos...

Mientras buscaba el aula donde se daba biologia se perdió, por lo que fue el último en llegar, la profesora Linda Hesser le miró con cara de pocos amigos pero no dijo nada.

De nuevo Dean se fue al fondo de la clase y se sentó en el único sitio libre que quedaba, sacó el libro y lo abrió por la página que había indicado la profesora y maldijo entre dientes.

-Oh por favor ¡No me jodas!-exclamó al ver por el tema que iban a empezar mientras sintió como algo se le clavaba en la coronilla y le recorría un escalofrío. Levantó la cabeza con cuidado y por primera vez reparó en que unos ojos grandes y azules le miraban sin parpadear. Empezó a sentirse algo incómodo con la situación.

-Ehh Dean Winchester-se presentó sin saber muy bien como proceder. El chico le seguía mirando, sin inmutarse.

-Castiel Novak-dijo al fin-Me alegro de conocerte,he oido hablar de ti.

Ahora fue Dean quien se quedó mirandole sin pestañear ni una sola vez.

Asi que él era Castiel Novak, el hermano pequeño de sus vecinos de en frente, el chico misterioso que no se había dejado ver ni una sola vez. Le repasó de arriba a abajo sin poder evitarlo, estaba claro que el chaval era normal del todo, a parte de esos ojos tan jodidamente profundos y monos (¿Monos? ¿En serio,acababa de pensar en qué tenía los ojos monos?), tenía el pelo oscuro y la piel algo pálida, vestía bien aunque en parte le tapaba una curiosa gabardina que no se había quitado ni aún estando dentro.

Dean carraspeó, intentando sacudirse el ensimismamiento. A Castiel no le había pasado desapercibido el rato que le había estado observando.

-Yo también he oido hablar de ti-repuso rapidamente-aunque no tanto como de tu otro hermano, el que dicen que es un juerguista y...

estúpida bocaza acababa de meter la calló y musitó una disculpa.

-Supongo que te referirás a Gabriel-no parecía molesto-le gusta mucho ir de fiesta y cosas asi. A Michael no le agrada su actitud.

-¿A ti no te gusta...esto..salir de fiesta y esas cosas?-preguntó Dean sintiendose idiota

-No. Tampoco tengo con quien hacerlo.

-Tendrás amigos-suspuso Dean.

-No. Tan solo algunos compañeros de clase con los que me llevo bien.

No hablaron el tiempo que quedaba, Castiel se limitó a escuchar con atención y a coger apuntes mientras la profesora explicabla la reproducción de las celulas. Por el contrario Dean hizo de todo menos eso, y aunque no quería, no podía evitar echarle miradas de reojo al chico que estaba sentado junto a él.

Si antes tenía curiosidad, ahora se habría acrecentado.

¿Por qué no tendría amigos? ¿Le daban de lado? ¿O prefería evitarse problemas con su hermano mayor que estaba claro que no aprobaba las juergas? ¿Simplemente es qué no quería tenerlos?

O quizás-pensó inconscientemente-nadie se había acercado lo suficiente para conocerle trás esa aureola de misterio que desprendía...

Cuando el timbre tocó Castiel empezó a recoger todo con cuidado, poniendo empeño en que sus apuntes y las hojas no se doblaran o estropearan.

-Ha sido un placer, Dean-dijo mientras pasaba por su lado.

-¡Hey Cas!-le detuvo-¿Quierés qué te lleve a casa?

Vio la sorpresa y la confusión en sus ojos y su ceño medio fruncido.

-¿Te he molestado? Solo decía que...

-Nadie me había llamado nunca asi-interrumpió.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Dean sin entender.

-»Cas»

-Oh...yo...lo siento, si no te gusta...pensé que...

-No, no te preocupes-y por primera vez dejó asomar una leve sonrisa-me gusta «Cas»

Dean pareció relajarse y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bien, Cas ¿Te llevo a casa entonces?

Castiel asintió y ambos se dirigieron juntos hacía el aparcamiento. El chico se acomodó en el asiento de copiloto y cerró con cuidado.

Dean no encendió la música.

Y además se alegró de que Sam tuviera entrenamiento de baloncesto y no fuera con ellos.

Estaban solos y aunque no llegaba a comprender por qué a Dean le gustaba.


	2. Dean Winchester se va de fiesta

Nada más entrar John le preguntó qué tal había ido el primer día de instituto.

-Bien, lo normal-contestó Dean

-¿Has conocido gente?

-Si, a un par de chicos. Me invitaron a ir al RoadHouse.

-¿Entre semana? Ni hablar

-John ¿No querías que me adaptara? Pues es lo que hago joder

-Ese vocabulario chaval-le regañó

-También conocí a Castiel-dijo cambiando de tema

-¿A Castiel Novak?

-El mismo. Compartimos una clase.

-¿ Y cómo es? No le he conocido aún.

-Callado y aplicado-Dean se encogió de hombros-parece majo.

-Eso es lo que tienes que hacer, juntarte con gente aplicada y sacar buenas notas.

-John...

Al final se marchó al RoadHouse con la condición de que volviera pronto.

El lugar no era muy grande y tenía aspecto de bar de carretera, aunque estaba atestado de gente y la música sonaba alta.

Dean miró a su alrededor, ni Ash ni Chuck habían llegado aún.

-¿Me pones una cerveza?-la pidió a la camarera

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-21-mintió sin dudarlo

-Si claro y yo soy Paris Hilton

-Pues encantado de conocerte Paris Hilton, yo soy Dean...

-Winchester-concluyó-asi que tu eres el novato del insti.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Es un pueblo pequeño Einstein, aqui todo se sabe rápido. Y además también voy a ese instituto, atontado. Soy Johanna Harvelle, aunque todo el mundo me llama Jo.

-Ahora que nos conocemos, Jo ¿Me pondrás esa cerveza?

-Solo porque eres amigos de los anormales de Ash y Chuck-respondió con una sonrisa

Dean no preguntó por qué también sabía aquello, estaba claro que en ese sitio guardar secretos era muy dificil.

Se abrió la puerta y se armó un pequeño follón, entraron un chico alto, moreno y de ojos azules seguido de una chica guapa,castaña y de ojos claros también.

-Esos son Luci y Bella-intervino Jo poniendole su cerveza

-¿Luci...es el chico?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y se llama Luci?-inquirió sin poder creerselo

-Luci Novak y Bella llevan saliendo juntos desde el preescolar por lo menos. Nadie sabe su nombre real, todo el mundo le ha llamado asi desde siempre.

-¿Luci Novak? ¿Pariente de Michael Novak?

-Exacto, veo que te vas poniendo al día. Son primos hermanos por parte de padre,hubo una época en la que vivió con los hermanos Novak,todo el mundo decía que Michael adoraba a su primo pequeño...aunque terminó echandole y ahora vive solo.

-¿Por qué?

-Nadie lo sabe-contestó Jo haciendo una mueca-A Michael le gusta lavar los trapos sucios en casa.

-Que familia tan rara-dijo Dean dando un trago a la cerveza.

Poco rato después llegó Ash y unos minutos más tarde Chuck, a mitad de la noche Jo, que era hija de la dueña, Ellen Harvelle ,se les unió. A esas alturas y con unas cuantas cervezas y chupitos de más a Dean se le olvidó que debía llegar pronto a casa.

-¡Despierta Dean!-bramó una voz aporreando la puerta-¡DEAN!

-Papá-escuchó de fondo a Sam-dejále, seguro que llegó pronto de ese sitio y se puso a estudiar.

-Vamos Sammy, sabes que eso no se lo tragaría ni un niño,

-Pero papá...-intentó volver a decir el menor de los Winchester

Dean abrió la puerta, no quería que su hermano se llevara una bronca por su culpa.

-¿A qué hora llegaste?-preguntó John enfadado

Dean miró el reloj y maldijo entre dientes. Solo llevaba en la cama 3 horas y le dolía a rabiar la cabeza.

-Hoy no voy a clase-dijo a su padre.

-¿Por qué?

-Estoy enfermo-mintió.

-¡Lo que estás es de resaca!¡Vistete ahora mismo si no quieres que te mande al colegio de una patada en el culo!

No tuvo más remedio que obedecer. Fue a clase cabizbajo, sin hablar con nadie e intentado que el ruido le molestara lo menos ó en algunos momentos de las explicaciones. Las zorras de Chuck y Ash ni aparecieron por allí.

Y lo que era peor, aquel día tenía una hora más de clase después de comer. Gimió. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de comer...

Vio por el rabillo del ojo como alguien cogía una bandeja y se dirigía hacía él.

-¿Puedo?-preguntó

Dean alzó la mirada y vio a Castiel parado mientras esperaba algo duvitativo a que le diera permiso

-Si claro, sientáte.

Castiel se sentó y Dean observó lo que llevababa: Ensalada y fruta. Nada de pizza, hamburguesas u otro tipo de comida basura.

-El café es para ti-dijo tendiendole un tazón de café caliente y humeante-Te...sentará bien.

-Gracias Cas-respondió con un atisbo de sonrisa-He tenido un día de mierda.

-Hummm ya me he enterado de lo que pasó ayer. No es que sea cotilla, pero mi hermano Gabriel te vio en el RoadHouse.

ni siquiera se acordaba de haber visto a Gabriel allí.

-¿ Y qué...qué te contó?

-Pues que ibas un poco... ehh...que te habías pasado con la bebida-le miró con fijeza y luego agachó la mirada-dijo que te estabas...mmm...esto...-Castiel no quería usar las palabras exactas que había utilizado su hermano-bueno, teniendo un rato agradable con una chica que no era del pueblo.

-¿En serio dijo eso? ¿Qué me estaba liando con una tia?

-Si,eso creo.

-Vaya. No me me acuerdo de nada. Creo que esos dos me echaron algo en la bebida, tampoco bebí tanto...

-Ash y Chuck tienen fama de ser consumidores habituales de droga-respondió Castiel con un ligero tono de censura.

Dean le miró en silencio unos minutos, el chico hablaba con total correción con un lenguaje en el que nunca iban incluidas palabrotas o cosas malsonantes. Era bastante curioso. Y diferente.

El timbre sonó indicando el fin de la comida y la siguiente clase.

-Dean-llamó sacándole de su ensimismamiento-si no me equivoco tenemos biologia ¿Vienes?

-Si,si, claro-dijo cogiendo su mochila mientras seguía a Castiel a través del pasillo.

Los murmullos de protesta se propagaron por toda la clase.

-Venga, ¡No me jodas! Un trabajo el 2º día de clase ¿Pero qué fuma esta mujer?-saltó Dean más alto de lo que le hubiera gustado.

-Winchester, será mejor que bajes la voz si no quieres empezar con un 0-le amenazó la profesora.

-¡Me caguen la pu...!-empezó a exclamar Dean en bajo hasta que Castiel le interrumpió.

-Podemos hacerlo juntos.

-¿ El qué?-preguntó-¿Qué quieres qué hagamos juntos Cas?-le repitió mientras se sorprendía pensando de nuevo en lo jodidos y bonitos que eran sus ojos azules.

-Pues el trabajo Dean ¿Qué va a ser?-respondió mientras se lamia el labio de forma inconsciente

-Ah, claro. El trabajo-Si él no fuera Dean Winchester su tono habría parecido de decepción-¿Estás seguro de querer hacerlo conmigo? Yo no soy muy bueno en estas cosas. Mi padre dice que soy un desastre.

-No te preocupes, lo haremos bien-y de nuevo aquella pequeña y bonita sonrisa que apenas dejaba asomar dirigida a Dean.

-Vale. Te llevo a casa ¿No? Aunque hoy tendremos que aguantar al pesado de Sammy-concluyó con fastidio

-Estás castigado todo el fin de semana-le dijo John nada más entrar por la puerta.

-¿Por qué? ¡Si he ido a clase!-protestó airado Dean.

-Ya me han contado lo que te dedicaste a hacer anoche-le reprendió su padre.

-Maldito pueblo y malditos todos los chismosos que viven en él-gritó Dean cabreado.

-Chaval, será mejor que obedezcas sin rechistar-John le fulminó con la mirada.

-Al menos podré ir a hacer el trabajo de biologia con Cas-replicó.

-A ningún sitio Dean, no vas a salir de casa.

-Pero papá, es un trabajo en grupo no quiero que suspenda por mi culpa.

Esta vez John le miró desconcertado.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa a ti suspender?-inquirió

-A mi no me importa. Pero a él si y no quiero que lo haga por mi culpa-Aquellas palabras sorprendieron al mismo Dean Winchester.

-¿Y quién es ese «Cas»?

-Por el amor de Dios John...

-Es Castiel Novak papá-le informó Sammy un poco exasperado.

-No he oido que nadie le llamara asi, por eso no sabía a quien te referías-se defendió.

-Porque nadie le llama Cas ¿Vale? Solo yo ¡Tengo el jodido copyright!

-En cualquier caso no irás a ningún sitio.

-¡Pero si vive en frente!

-John-intervino Sam de nuevo-Castiel es un buen a matemáticas avanzadas y sabe fisica cuántica de primero de carrera, por no decir que se sabe de memoria todas las fechas históricas importantes...y las que no lo son tanto.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes todo eso?-preguntó Dean asombrado y algo enfadado porque su hermano supiera más que él.

-Me lo contó mientras hablabas con Jo.

-Querrás decir que le hiciste un interrogatorio-le acusó Dean.

-Es verdad que no habla mucho, pero parecía gustarle hablar de aquello-apuntó Sam-Dejále ir papá, no le vendrá nada mal su compañia-concluyó el menor de los Winchester.

Si no hubiera sido porque su hermano intentaba echarle una mano le hubiera fulminado con la mirada.

-Está bien, pero de aqui a la casa de enfrente y viceversa ¿Entendido?

Dean Winchester asintió con la cabeza, conforme.


	3. El mejor castigo de Dean Winchester

Chuck y Ash le abordaron el jueves mientras compraba algo para cenar aquella noche.

-Ey tio-le saludaron-no te hemos visto en Educación Fisica

-No me apetecía pasarme una hora entera corriendo-respondió Dean

-Mañana vamos al RoadHouse y después a una fiesta en casa de Dick Roman ¿Te apuntas?

-¿A casa de ese gilipollas? Ni hablar-no quería admitir que estaba castigado, pero aunque no lo estuviera no querría estar a más de 50 metros de ese tipo.

-Iran todas las clases de nuestro curso-añadió Chuck

-Me da igual.

-Tio, en pocos días aqui ya te has ganado una reputación, pero eso hay que mantenerlo-Ass no quería ceder.

-He dicho que no voy ¿De acuerdo? No me deís más la brasa pesados-replicó molesto.

-Bella estará allí-dijo Chuck con un brillo en los ojos.

-¿Tu eres tonto o anormal?-preguntó Ash dandole una colleja-¿Desde cuándo va Bella sola a ningún sitio?

-Bueno, pero estará...

-Si, con su perro de presa por compañia. Luci no se separa de ella ni un instánte y sabes que es un buen amigo de Roman.

-Pues espero que lo paseís bien en esa fiesta de gilipollas-les deseó Dean-Hasta mañana.

Chuck y Ash miraron como salía de la tienda, con la chupa de cuero y esos andares de autosuficiencia.

-Hay que admitir que tiene estilo el cabrón-murmuró Ash

El sabádo después de comer Dean se marchó a casa de los Novak. Fue Anna quien le abrió.

-Hola Dean-le saludó con voz dulce-Castiel te está esperando.

-Hola Dean-dijo el aludido que había bajado de su habitación a toda prisa-¿Estás listo?

-Claro-asintió

Dean siguió por unos momentos con la mirada a Anna que fue a sentarse junto a una chica de unos 18 años que él aún no conocía, ni siquiera le era indudable que estaba embarazada y había estado llorando mucho tiempo. Tampoco le pasó desapercibido los motivos religiosos que decoraban la casa en casi todas las habitaciones por las que pasó.

-Hey Cas-le preguntó cuando se instalaron-¿Quién es esa chica?

-Es una amiga de mi hermana, se llama Lisa.

-¿Por qué lloraba?

-Creo que es evidente Dean

-Ya he visto que esta embarazada pero...bueno...no debe ser fácil claro, pero si juegas con fuego te puedes quemar.

-No es solo eso. El padre no quiere hacerse cargo del bebé-explicó Castiel-y sus padres la han echado de casa-terminó con una mueca de desagrado.

-Cabrón hijo de chica-lamentó Dean-¿Por qué la han echado?

-Sus padres piensan como mi hermano, dice que no está bien que una mujer haga ..._eso..._antes de casarse. Y que si lo hace, al menos hay que ser empeora si encima va a ser madre soltera.

-¿Y tu piensas lo mismo?-preguntó intrigado.

Castiel lo pensó durante unos instántes.

-No-dijo sin más-el padre debería asumir sus responsabilidades y cumplir con Lisa.

-¿Y si le hubiera pasado a Anna?

Cas le miró, manteniendo el contacto visual.

-Michael se enfadaría pero la ayudaría, y yo la apoyaría-concluyó Castiel.

-Me alegro oír eso.

-¿Por qué?

-No me gusta la gente que se cree con derecho a juzgar a los demás.

-Yo no les juzgo, pero si los observo, asi se aprende mucho-replicó Castiel

-¿Qué se aprende?

-A conocer a la gente, a saber por qué hacen las cosas y cuándo te mienten. Aunque bueno...ya te dije que yo no tengo amigos-cambió de tema rápidamente-¿Empezamos con el trabajo?

-Ehh, si, el trabajo claro. Empecemos.

Castiel sacó un montón de hojas que al parecer había encontrado en internet y en varios libros en los que había consultado y mientras le explicaba como podían desarrollarlo y sacar una buena nota Dean no pudo evitar pensar que era la persona más interesante que había conocido nunca.

El nivel de atención de Dean empezó a bajar de forma considerable pasadas unas horas, Castiel proseguía con la misma energía y dedicación del principio pero al parecer notó el aburrimiento de Dean.

-Dean ¿Estás cansado?-preguntó

-La verdad que un poco-bostezó-Es sábado y no estoy acostumbrado a tantas horas de...humm...estudio supongo.

Castiel se mordió los labios, pensativo.

-Podemos seguir la semana que viene. Puedes irte a casa Dean.

-¿A casa?-De repente tuvo unos deseos increibles de seguir con la quiero ver a John. Y menos sabiendo que Sammy está ahora mismo en una fiesta de niñatos con su nueva y mejor amiguita Ruby.

-No te gusta Ruby-afirmó Castiel.

-No-gruñó-Tiene algo malo esa niña, no sé me gusta que esté con Sam.

-Podemos ir a dar una...vuelta...tú y yo. No soy muy divertido pero...

-Estoy castigado-se lamentó-Como me pille mi padre soy hombre muerto. No podemos coger el Impala y si vamos al RoadHouse o a cualquier otro sitio se enterará todo el mundo.

Guardaron silencio durante unos instantes.

-¿Sabes conducir motos?-preguntó de repente Castiel

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Rafael tiene una moto vieja que ya no usa, podemos cogerla y salir fuera del pueblo. Con los cascos nadie nos reconocerá-Castiel le miró con una duda de sombra en sus ojos, no solía salir a esas horas y menos coger cosas sin permiso pero...veía a Dean agobiado y tampoco quería que se fuera y quedarse solo.

-¡Me encanta la idea!-exclamó Dean mientras sus ojos verdes brillaban de felicidad-Pero Cas ¿Y si alguien sube?

-No lo hará están fuera hoy,por eso no hay que preocuparse.

-Pues no hay más que hablar-dijo Dean frotandose las manos-¿Me indicas el camino?-preguntó sonriente.

Bajaron al garaje, la moto estaba allí, llena de polvo y abandonada.

- Cas, esto es una Harley-exclamó con admiración-¿Cómo puede ser que tu hermano no la quiera?

-Dice que es lenta-se encogió de hombros-se compró otra mejor y más grande-explicó.

Dean miró la Harley con admiración, acariciandola mientras la limpiaba el polvo. Se dio la vuelta y cogió el casco que Castiel le tendía.

-Vamos allá.

Se montó en la moto y notó como Cas se montaba detrás suya, algo tenso e indeciso.

-¡Agarrate fuerte Cas!-le sugirió con una sonrisa oculta por el casco

Castiel tragó saliva y le hizo caso, se estrechó más junto a su cuerpo y pasó los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Dean, aferrándose a él y sintiendo su fuerte, musculoso...y caluroso cuerpo.

Por su parte Dean notó como su temperatura corporal subió de forma alarmante y sus pulsaciones se elevaron hasta limites insospechados. No quiso darlo importancia y lo achacó a la emoción por tener una bonita Harley en su poder.

Arrancó y con un rugir del motor aceleró sin pensarlo, dejó atrás la calle de su casa y se dirigió a la calle principal. Pudo atisbar a Chuck y Ass sentados en frente del RoadHouse, fumando alguna mierda de esas que les gustaban, también vio a Garth, otro de los chicos de su clase, liándose a escondidas con Becky Rose e incluso vislumbró a Gabriel rodeado de un montón de personas.

Se dirigieron a la carretera principal del pueblo y una vez fuera Dean paró en una gasolinera.

-¿Cómo vas Cas?-le preguntó

-Muy bien Dean

-¿De verdad?

-Si.

Dean no compró nada de alcohol, no iba a arriesgarse a meterse en problemas y arrastras a Castiel con él, cogió un par de chocolatinas, las pagó y se las metió en los bolsillos.

-Vamonos

-¿Dean-preguntó Castiel-podemos ir más deprisa esta vez?

Por un segundo miró a Cas, incredulo. Le había cogido totalmente por sorpresa aquella petición, Castiel iba agarrado tan fuerte a él que pensaba que le daba miedo.

-¿Estás seguro de lo qué pides Cas?-preguntó con una sonrisa

-Totalmente-aseguró con contundencia.

Esta vez aceleró tanto como le fue posible, sentía el aire fresco que golpeaba su cuerpo pero no tenía frío, la verdad era que estaba muy de euforia y adrenalina.

Se desvió por una carretera secundaria hasta llegar a un pequeño merendero que a la vista estaba que hacía mucho tiempo que nadie usaba.

Desmontaron y se sentaron en un banco, Dean le tendió las chocolatinas.

-Son mis favoritas-dijo Castiel al verlas.

-¿En serio? Las mias también-Dean pegó un bocado a una y miró a Cas con satisfacción-Esto es la puta gloria joder-exclamó.

Permanecieron en silencio un rato, contemplando las estrellas y disfrutando de la tranquilidad de la noche.

Apróximadamente 2 horas después volvieron a casa y se despidieron en la puerta.

-Nos vemos Cas-dijo Dean con una sonrisa

-Hasta el lunes Dean-respondió Castiel con un brillo especial en los ojos-Me lo he pasado muy Dean.

Dean Winchester observó como Cas cerraba la puerta y se alejaba camino de su habitación.

Entró a su casa con una sonrisa en los labios y silbando una melodia de los Beatles, Sammy ya estaba allí y veía algún programa de televisión con John. A ninguno de los 2 se les escapó la expresión de felicidad del recién llegado.

-Cualquiera diria que vienes de estar con una tia en vez de hacer un trabajo-intervino Sam

-¡Sammy!-le regañó John-No quiero oirte hablar de «tias»

-El único que hoy ha andado con una «tia» eres tu Sam-replicó Dean-y con una muy á lo sabe y yo también.

-Ruby es de confianza-rebatió el menor de los Winchester.

-Si claro y yo soy Premio Nobel de la Paz-bufó con ironia.

-¿Quereís callaros los dos?-exclamó John

-Me voy a la cama. No veais mucho porno.

-¡DEAN!-Bramó John enfadado, pero Dean ya había subido las escaleras y acelerando el paso cerró la puerta de su habitación.


End file.
